


The Kaleidoscopic Curse

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Rainbows, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baker Street is invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kaleidoscopic Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #21 (21 Song Salute) on Watson's Woes. I chose #5--Make Me Rainbows. Inspired by a certain lighting choice made in the later episodes of the Granada series.

“Watson? Watson, wake up! The game is afoot; a case at long last!”

I groaned like a bear forced to cut its hibernation short, but I knew that any attempts to ignore Holmes and fall back asleep would be futile. In our time living together, Holmes has done almost everything to wake me up from a sound sleep, short of lifting my bed to dump me out of it.

Determined not to give Holmes reason to consider that option while he yanked the curtains open, I sighed and cracked my eyes open to face the day, only to shut them again and turn over with a surprised moan. Instead of a soft morning glow greeting my vision, a bright beam of colored light shot right into my eyes.

Holmes mercifully shut the curtains. “I’m terribly sorry, dear fellow,” he apologized in a tone that did not sound very apologetic to me. “The rainbows are everywhere again this morning. They woke me up as well. But it is rather fortunate, otherwise I could very well have slept through Mrs. Hudson’s summons. Now into your clothes and come! We mustn’t keep our client waiting!” And with that, he dramatically slammed my bedroom door shut, leaving me alone.

With an effort, I finally roused myself and began to get dressed, irritably cursing the start of yet another day of beautiful rainbow light shining into Baker Street at oddly dramatic moments.


End file.
